Marks
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: STARSHIPPING FLUFF: FUDO YUSEI X YUKI JUDAI "You know..." a hushed voice sounded, shattering the silence within the dark room, remnants of the voice bouncing off the greyish blue walls. "I've always wondered something..." AUish, ONE-SHOT


**A.N This fanfic was written for my gf who loves Starshipping like crazy! X333 I love it too and the more I watched 5Ds the more I wanted to write it. XD (I'm slowly getting through the different series XDD) This is a one-shot/drabble. It's semi AU I have to say. Anyways... I will go now and you can enjoy this fic! XD**

* * *

"You know..." a hushed voice sounded, shattering the silence within the dark room, remnants of the voice bouncing off the greyish blue walls. "I've always wondered something..."

"Hmmm?" a lazy voice rolled in response. Chocolate eyes opened slowly, then moving to meet azure ones. Azure eyes were filled with endearment and affection as the owner of said eyes tightened their grip on their intertwined fingers. His free hand gently brushing the chocolate bangs away from the boy who donned a red jacket. The boy was sat on the older male's lap, his head leant against the azure eyed duellist's chest, listening and enjoying the steady rhythm caused by the thumping of the heart. Sleep hazing his chocolate eyes heavily, had the raven haired duellist not spoken the brunette would have been on the train to dreamland already. His gaze quickly changed to a curious one when the other didn't reply for a while. He poked the raven haired male lightly on the cheek with playfulness dancing in his eyes. "What cha wondering about, Yusei?" the brunette chimed.

"Your fascination with my singer mark..."

"Why wouldn't I be fascinated? It's what makes you you." was the simple reply.

Soft fingers slowly traced delicate skin, fingertips tracing the crimson lines of the mark, as if trying to draw the symbol again. Then those fingertips moved to the yellow mark on his face. "They suit you so well... I don't know how to explain it."

There was a soft laugh, lips curled up in a cat smile.

"It just makes you very Yusei like I guess?" he said.

_Another laugh..._

"If you didn't have those marks, you wouldn't be Yusei." the brunette ran his hand through his chocolate locks, cheeks tinted red, features looking rather bashful. "I'm sorry... That sounds really stupid doesn't it?"

"No... It doesn't sound stupid at all. I guess it's because I've never seen someone so intrigued by it before so it made me quite confused."

"Ah, oh I see!" the brunette said, beaming at other. He started leaning his head against the other again, listening to the other's heart rate again. Their fingers still laced together. The brunette relaxed more as he felt the other's arm around him, holding him and supporting him. He thought it to be quite funny since he remembered how at the start Yusei had felt awkward even holding hands and now they were cuddled up together on his sofa. He liked that Yusei had opened up slightly more towards him. The former Osiris student smiled as he snuggled into the raven haired male's chest, enjoying the warmth of the other's body. Something about listening to the beating of someone's heart... No... Someone that was important to you's heart had such a soothing and calming effect. It helps if the person just so happens to be your lover as well. The chocolate eyed duellist shivered slightly, feeling the contradicting sensation of cold and warm. Strong arms wrapped with blue cloth embraced the brunette upon realising the other was feeling cold. "Judai, you shouldn't be sleeping here... You could catch a cold."

"Mmmm... But it's so comfy here..."

"But you were cold..."

"I'm not now!" the brunette replied lazily nuzzling against the blue jacket clad duellist. This made said duellist flush a rose colour tint on his cheeks. He watched the brunette's expression, enjoying the sight of the other's relaxed and serene face. Suddenly the brunette shifted a bit, the older male was confused until he saw that Judai was reaching out for his gloves, sliding on the brown gloves he usually wore. They didn't look half bad on him, he admitted silently to himself. Judai smiled with a cat smile at him, their eyes locking. "How do you duel in these? I can't get used to how thick these gloves are!" he said, taking them off again. He laughed sheepishly. "I still think they look better on you than on me, Yusei." he statedly. Yusei said nothing, but nodded quietly. Judai was used to this by now. Usually it was him who made the conversation, not Yusei.

Speaking of the raven haired male, he currently held his lover in his arms with his free arm, he watched as his lover nuzzled up closer, not loosening his tight embrace around the older male. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed it in fact. The brunette had his head comfortably resting upon his chest, not moving for a while. However, he said nothing but kept their fingers woven together, refusing to stir his lover from his tranquil state. With his free hand he continued to brush the bangs away from the younger boy's face whenever his chocolate bangs fell. He found it rather therapeutic, also he noted that the brunette seemed to be enjoying it as he would have made a noise of protest otherwise.

The silence continued on for sometime, after a while Judai had indeed fallen asleep on the older male. The raven haired male didn't care though. He loved seeing his lover's face so happy and calm, plus it kept him warm too. Judai was like a hot water bottle, he thought. He never left you feeling cold. He briefly wondered how they even got close like this in the first place, after all. The brunette, as good as he may be at duelling, wasn't exactly the most aware person there could be. Therefore he would not have picked up that Yusei had feelings for him. It obviously didn't help that he himself didn't exactly show emotion as much as the younger teen did. So even if say the brunette knew about his own feelings for Yusei, he would have never confessed in fear of making it awkward between the two of them. He always wondered whether it would have been different had he not confessed the way he did to Judai.

_" Go express your feelings for him, you never know how the other feels until you tell them."_ Words that rang through his head brought back a memory created not so long ago...

It had been a while since the brunette had arrived at Neo Domino, weeks had rolled by, the brunette just didn't seem to want to leave. How Judai had gotten there in the first place, he didn't know. The brunette never really told him. Yusei was casually running some tests on his D-wheel like he normally did. The door opened. He said nothing expecting the person to be Judai, however he felt a twinge of disappointment when he heard Crow's greeting. He greeted him back, then went on to focusing on his D-wheel.

The hours rolled by, they were pretty uneventful, just the same as usual. The two friends had decided to take a break and have some lunch. A casual conversation rolled between the two of them. It was quite normal until Yusei remembered something.

"Have you seen Judai around today?"

"Actually, now that you mention it... I haven't seen Judai today. Maybe he's gone on one of his sightseeing travels? You know how he is, unreachable like the wind."

He briefly considered calling the brunette's mobile, but decided against it.

"Ah that would make sense..." the azure eyed male agreed.

Yusei smiled slightly upon remembering the hyperactive brunette who was so easy to please. It was nice to see someone make the best of everything there is. The chocolate eyed duellist could change a negative situation into a positive one with just a smile. It was a clichéd saying but the raven haired male knew it was just part of Judai's personality to have that effect on others.

"I think you have a crush on him."

"Huh?" the raven haired duellist said, completely caught off guard by his friend's statement.

"You like him." Crow confirmed. "He's gotten pretty close to you ever since he got here. It's kinda obvious, actually, Yusei."

The shooting star of Satellite stared at his childhood best friend, looking slightly shocked. He quickly recovered and put on his calm face again, however a blush had made it to his cheeks.

"Ah, so you _do_ like him!" the orange haired male said, laughing in a good natured way.

"What makes you say that?" the raven haired male said quickly, a bit too quickly than he would have liked.

"Well for starters, you're blushing." he replied. "Also... You're not denying it."

"Go tell him."

"What?" the blue jacket donned duellist said in shock.

"Go express your feelings for him, you never know how the other feels until you tell them."

"How do I tell him? I don't want to ruin our friendship." said the azure eyed duellist, troubled.

"Tell him the way you usually express yourself." was the simple reply.

Yusei was about to ask for more advice when the door swung open.

"Good afternoon, Yusei!" a cheerful voice greeted shortly following the opening of the door. "Oh hi there Crow! Are you two busy? I'll go if you are!" he said, his expression changing into a slightly bashful and sheepish one.

"Oh no! You're not interrupting anything at all, Judai! Actually, I have some deliveries to follow up on, so I was just leaving!" said Crow smiling and getting up. "You're not busy are you, Yusei?" he stared at the raven haired male with a coy smile on his face. Before Yusei could say anything more, his best friend was out of the door as if he were being chased by an invisible phantom. The only thing the shooting star of Satellite could do was sigh and turn over to the brunette who was now sat- no... Strewn across his sofa comfortably. For some reason Yusei really didn't want the brunette to move from where he lay. The brunette opened one chocolate eye lazily. "His job sounds fun." he stated with a smile on his face. "Do you think he'll mind if I helped one day?" he asked with a cheerful laugh.

"I think he'll appreciate your help instead." he replied simply. His mind wandered back to the conversation with Crow he had just a few minutes ago. Did he really like the brunette the way his friend had insisted he did? One glance over at the brunette confirmed his friend's suspicions. At some point, the younger boy had stated making casual miscellaneous chatter, however Yusei found he couldn't tune in despite being the acute person he was. He couldn't stop watching the brunette's expressions change as he spoke, from confused to happy, happy to excited, then to something else. He silently noted that the brunette's pout was adorable, he felt himself flushing up at the silent note.

_Was he really attracted to the former Osiris Student?_

The brunette was indeed alluring, something about him always made the other feel happier inside. He remembered how he had found the brunette interesting when he had first met him in Venice. Something about the brunette drew him closer, causing him to want to know more about him. Those chocolate eyes always dancing with childish innocence and excitement, causing him to feel the same. It reminded him of the same feeling he felt whenever he played a riding duel on his D-wheel.

_"How do I tell him? I don't want to ruin our friendship." _

_"Tell him the way you usually express yourself."_

The conversation was nagging at him. He watched the brunette who was still absorbed in his mindless chatter, he was trying to tell him a story about the fat cat that accompanied him on his travels.

Those shining chocolate eyes that turned orange and green when he used his powers.

_[They always had a special effect on him.]_

Those rosy lips that were moving...

_[He wanted to take them with his own.]_

His dual coloured chocolate locks with an orange tint at the top.

_[What would it be like to run his fingers through them?]_

Finally his cheerful friendly personality, the personality that drew everyone towards him. It was difficult to despise someone like Judai. He found himself needing to tear his eyes away from the brunette before he lost himself staring at the boy in front of him.

_"Tell him the way you usually express yourself."_

The usual way...

The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he played his riding duels...

How he understood his opponent through duels...

"Judai, do you want to play a riding duel with me?" he asked crisply cutting off the other in mid sentence.

Chocolate eyes blinked, a cat smile formed on his face. Deciding that the anecdote about his cat could wait.

"Yes please! It's been a while since we've duelled against each other Yusei, hasn't it?" excitement sprouting from his voice, his eyes and body. He was now standing up, he had shot up on his feet already. Without letting the older male have a chance to react, the brunette had gripped his hand and ran, dragging him out of this house all together.

Speed continued to pick up around them, neither of them were slowing down, the duel was intense. Judai was always so awfully lucky when it came to duels... or anything even, he thought. It made him believe that he brunette was more clever than people took him for, which was true. He briefly wondered if Judai was feeling the same feelings as him, whether he understood what he was trying to tell him throughout the entire duel. He was also worried, since Judai had been quite silent throughout it even. Then he noticed it, they were riding side by side. The brunette, his face filled with unwavering excitement, he could imagine the glistening chocolate eyes behind the helmet he wore.

"This duel is so tense, isn't it Yusei?" he laughed. "I almost forgot to breathe!" he giggled.

A smile appeared on the older male's face. "You'll need to keep breathing to beat me." he replied.

"Well aren't you in high spirits today, Yusei!" a chuckle. "I've been feeling something through this duel of ours actually..." the brunette said quietly, loud enough for Yusei to hear him.

A beat.

The pounding of his heart.

Perhaps?

Suddenly the brunette was decreasing his speed, until his D-wheel came to a complete halt. Surprised at the other's sudden move, Yusei followed suit. His eyes questioning the other in their subtle way. They were only about a metre and a half apart in distance.

"You asked me to duel you today because you were trying to tell me something right, Yusei?" the brunette said, expression not really apparent on his face.

"Yes." he said quietly, his face flushing up.

It happened so fast, that he didn't have time to react. By the time he had recovered, the brunette was already landing on his D-wheel, his arms around him in a tight embrace. If there was a third person watching the duel at the time, they would have witnessed the brunette yank off his helmet, dropping it to the ground, then flinging himself through the air and successfully landing on Yusei's D-wheel, slotting himself behind him. The azure eyed male's face heated up upon feeling the other flush up against him, nuzzling their face in the crane of his neck. Words were said tenderly and soft gentle touches were exchanged.

The duel was a no count, they didn't care who had won or lost. It wasn't necessary anyway.

The former Osiris student was waking up now, his eyelids fluttering open, he beamed at his lover. "You seem happy, Yusei. Did something good happen?" he asked, yawning and stretching lazily like a kitten that had woken up from its sleep.

"I was just reminiscing on some memories."

"You were in my dream..."

"Huh?"

"You were saving me from the evil Lord Johan who was trying to marry me. I don't know why Johan was evil in my dream... A bit weird actually... But you two were duelling on horses!"

"That is an interesting dream... Who were you meant to be in the dream?"

The chocolate eyed duellist went bright red. "I was the Princess..." he said quietly, obviously embarrassed. However, he quickly recovered from it. "Let's go out, I'm hungry! What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you want to eat."

"Okay! Spaghetti it is!" the brunette cheered.

The door closed behind him, he locked it and he looked at his lover. "Oh by the way Judai."

"What is it Yusei?"

"I think you would look good in a dress."

The brunette spluttered and turned bright red in the face, he stood there in shock while the Yusei walked off with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Hey! Get back here!" the brunette cried, running after his lover, pouting, face still pink. "Don't you dare parade around proudly like that Fudo Yusei! Especially after insulting me by saying I look like a girl!"

The brunette could swear that he could see his lover's smug face. From afar he heard a child say to its mother, "Mummy why is that girl yelling at that boy?"

His face was red, he kept running after his lover who was now far away thanks to him stopping after hearing the child's comment. He looked like he was enjoying himself, but inside he was dying, his male pride now the size of a dust mite.


End file.
